A touch screen apparatus means an input apparatus for sensing a touch position of a user on a display screen to perform an overall control of an electronic device including a display screen control.
The touch screen apparatus includes a resistive type, a capacitive type, an ultrasonic type, an optical (infrared) sensor type, an electromagnetic type, and the like. Since the touch screen apparatuses have characteristics that a problem of signal amplification, a resolution difference, and a difference in a difficulty level of designing and processing techniques are varied according to each type, the touch screen apparatuses are divided into several types to maximize the merits and the corresponding type is selected. In detail, selection of an operation type thereof is performed by considering durability and economical efficiency and the like in addition to an optical property, a mechanical property, an anti-environment characteristic, and a pressure characteristic.
The touch screen panel is manufactured by forming a transparent electrode pattern in a state where a transparent electrode film is cut in a sheet form. However, since the method of manufacturing the touch screen panel by cutting the transparent electrode film in the sheet form is manually performed, there is a problem in that productivity is extremely deteriorated. When the transparent electrode film is manually cut in the sheet form to manufacture the touch screen panel, possibility that a foreign substance is introduced in the touch screen panel is high, and thus there is a problem in that an error rate increases.